falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Alles oder Nichts
}} Alles oder Nichts ist eine finale Hauptquest in Fallout: New Vegas. Du musst sie erfüllen, wenn du dich entscheidest auf der Seite von Mr. House zu sein. Schneller Lösungsweg Sie spawnen direkt am Hoover-Staudamm, mitten in einer Schlacht. Hier werden verschiedene Fraktionen sein, mit denen sie erst fertig werden müssen, bevor sie die Tür erreichen. Allerdings haben sie die Hilfe von einigen Sekuritrons. Nachdem sie drinnen sind und die Daten des Platinchips überschrieben haben müssen sie den Strom des Kraftwerks anschalten, um die Sekuritron-Armee einzuschalten. Danach gehen sie aus dem Damm und in Richtung Osten zum Lager des Legaten. Hier töten sie Legat Lanius und alle feindlichen Einheiten von Caesar's Legion. Es wäre auch möglich sie zu überzeugen, den Damm zu verlassen. Allerdings benötigen sie dafür die Fertigkeit Sprache 100 oder Feilschen 100. Nachdem sie alle Feinde erledigt haben müssen sie zurück zum Tor des Camps und mit General Oliver reden. Danach werden sie ihn und die restlichen RNK Truppen erledigen müssen. Auch hier gibt es eine friedliche Variante, die allerdings entweder Sprache 100, Wissenschaft 100 oder Feilschen 100 erfordert. Nachdem sie mit Oliver fertig sind müssen sie nur noch mit Mr. House reden um die Quest zu beenden. Detaillierte Lösungsweg You will spawn at Hoover Dam where immediately NCR Rangers will be fighting the Great Khans (if you did not make them join you in the quest "O mein Papa") and Caesar's Legion. The tower you must enter will be the third one on your right. Once you have uploaded the override, head left until you find the door to the main power plant, where just outside there will be the electrical switch to turn on the power to turn on the Securitron Army. Head back in, find the key to the exit door and go back to the dam where only Legion and Securitons remain, and head east towards Legate's camp. Securitrons will be helping you fight your way to the camp. Once at the Legate's Camp, you must either kill the Legate and all enemies from Caesar's Legion or convince the Legate to retreat with a speech of 100 (some members of Legion wish to usurp him) or a barter of 100 (The West will be impossible to hold). Passing a lower skill check of 80 in either skill will convince Legate to fight you alone, and his bodyguards will remain non-hostile, even if you have a Vilified reputation with Legion.. Once you're done with Legate's Camp, you must head back towards the gate where you must deal with General Lee Oliver and the NCR army. You can either kill Oliver and his men or convince him to surrender the dam with a speech of 100 (House's forces are much stronger than the NCR forces), science of 100 (House can run the dam better than NCR), or a barter of 100 (House agrees to protect Caravan routes). After dealing with Oliver, Mr. House will roll up in a Securitron Mk I, tell you Oliver and Kimball's likely fates, and end the quest and game. Tagebucheinträge Bugs * If you kill Legate without talking to him, you will not be able to continue the quest and in certain occasions the Legate's model will start making awkward movements. This may be solved by either talking to the Legate and going through the normal speech options (if he still registers as alive) or by simply killing some Legion soldiers until the quest continues. en:All or Nothing es:Todo o Nada ru:Всё или ничего uk:Все або нічого Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Quests Kategorie:Mr. House Quests Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Erfolge und Trophäen